Hunter x Bender
by zed019
Summary: OC reincarnated into the Hunter x Hunter's World.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**Authors Note**: I apologize for my other fics I'm not able to update, I can't seem to get this one of my head and decided to write this fic.

* * *

Reincarnation, the concept of being reborn into a new person or if you are unlucky, an animal or an alien. When I was alive I always read alot of fanfiction about this idea. They were quite fun and amusing, unfortunately, I didn't expect to be the subject of this phenomenon with my memories of my past life intact when I died.

I was reborn an infant male human this time around which I was thankful because I was a male human last time I remembered, I felt shivers at being reborn a woman who had to deal with their monthly problem. Ahem, on to another subject. I found out that I'm an orphan and grew at a friendly orphanage. My caretakers were very friendly who took care of my daily needs.

Anyways, I'll skip the boring first 3 years of my life. Oh before I forget, my name is Zed, no last name.

I was an inquisitive child who read books and was eager to learn. I was shocked to find out that I was reborn in the Hunter x Hunter universe when I read about the history of world and the Hunter Association. I was shocked and excited at the same time. There is a possibility that I can learn nen, so for the next year I meditated very often and with trials and errors and and incredibly mind numbing monotony, I have successfully unlocked my nen at the end of the year, thanks to my meditation, I was able to successfully control my aura and I have a strong Ten as a result.

**Ten** - Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten (纏, Envelop; Shroud) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Having a shroud of aura surround the body is the most basic defense against the emotional attacks from other users of Nen, however, it can't defend against Nen physical maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter the aging process. Through frequent meditation, one can improve the quality of their Ten.

For the next year I only practiced Ten because nothing beats a strong foundation. My life at the orphanage is doing well, with my mastery of Ten at the advanced level, my strength is amplified so I have been helping around the orphanage since I have a wellspring of energy to spare. I also started excercises to make me fit in secret since I didn't want caretakers to worry about me.

At the age of six, I tried my hand at Gyo where I concentrated my aura in my eyes, it was pretty amazing since that means that I had a very advanced mastery of Ren because using Gyo came pretty easily and is an advanced form of Ren..

**Gyo** (凝, Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Gyo is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden.

"I realized something since Gyo is an advanced application of Ren, does that mean my mastery over it is advanced too?" Where my thoughts before trying my Ren by pushing my aura outside my body in a controlled state.

**Ren** (練, Refine; Enhance) is a direct application of Ten. Since a user is capable of keeping aura from leaking away from the body, it's also possible for them to produce more aura around themselves without having to worry about losing it. Ren focuses on outputting a high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use.

I found out that I am indeed proficient in it. I experimented with Gyo and tweaked it to produce a concentrated aura in part of my body. This lead to me the discovering of the application of Ko and when I applied Ren on Ko I discovered the application of Ryu.

**Ko** (硬, Temper) is an enhanced version of Gyo in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. Zetsu is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by some Nen-users as an offensive technique (a Ko-punch would carry all 100% of your aura with it), but it is a risky move — leaving the rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Nen-user is generally not a good idea. Ko results in one's aura creating a high-pitched dissonance, somewhat akin to the sound of metal being ground.

**Ryu** (流, Flow) is the term for real-time use of Gyo (the adjustment of aura concentration in various body parts) by a Nen-user in battle. For example, the use of Gyo to increase the amount of Nen in a fist as one strikes with it, to increase damage done; or to increase the amount of Nen in an arm as it is used to block a blow, for extra defense.

Since I had no martial arts experience I decided to focus on my exercises which was getting harder to hide from my caretakers. I at least was very contented with my skills, which reminds me I still haven't done my water divination test to practice my Hatsu.

**Hatsu** (發, Release; Act) is the release or transmission of one's aura so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence, Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Nen Ability). A good Hatsu should reflect a person's own character; one can never truly master Nen if they only copy other people's abilities.

I shocked to find out that the water in the water divination turned into a dragon and flew upwards. This reminded me of water benders from the anime Avatar, the last air bender and the training of Yuri's brother went through from the anime Kyo Kara Maoh!. I decided to try to imitate the training methods from Kyo Kara Maoh! anime. I found it very difficult at first, but I finally got the hang of my ability after careful practice and repetition.

I was now also able to control water and turn it into ice masterfully. At the age of seven I was now able to use my water bending to the fullest and use the air in the atmosphere like the Nidaime Hokage in Naruto. I was practicing and reviewing my abilities until I felt adequate in training it's uses, thankfully with my harsh training routine, I can activate this ability with less body movements and sometimes just thinking the technique Will water respond to my will.

At the age of eight I decided to explore the world. After consulting my caretakers, and after alot of begging I was handed my emancipation papers done. Since I have been mature over the years they vouched for my readiness, now that you mention it, how come I wasn't adopted already?, the answer is simple, I was always away training while missing the appointment at these meetings. How I got away with this from my caretakers was a mystery to me, maybe they didn't want me to leave?, well I have been behaving like a mature adult and helped the caretakers in helping with their duties.

As a result,they gave me some small spending money and wished me luck in my decision, I was given a farewell party too, which warmed my heart. I was broke and in need of experience, then I remembered that there was the heavens arena. I took a blimp to the country of Padokia where heavens arena was located.

After riding through a couple of vehicles I finally arrived at heaven's arena.

Seeing the building first hand was breathtaking, it was pretty tall. I took my steps excitedly and said "Heaven's arena here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I entered the heaven's arena and registered, it was strange sight that an eight year old boy is trying to enter the heaven's arena, but seeing an eight year old Killua also entering by coincidence was a bit entertaining. Yes, I met one of the Hunter x Hunter cast already, make that two counting Killua's father as he dropped him off.

_"So, I'm same year as Killua."_ Were my thoughts before I was called to face my first opponent.

My opponent was a large buff man oozing in macho vibes as his muscles were bulging like an extreme body builder. The man taunted me saying that I should give up and chided me to work out some more so I could be like him who was strong. Feeling insulted, I used my nen enhanced speed to get near when the match started and position my legs to kick his nuts, thus ending the match with many people reacting by defending their privates.

I was sent to floor 20 where I reapeated my tactics until I reached floor 100 where I got my first fighters apartment. It was there where I took my time to train my nen for 3 months, because of the three months interval they gave the fighters before I can challenge again, and I took advantage of their system.

Suffice to say that there were rumors spreading about me, and they nicknamed me 'the ballbuster kid' with my harsh way of defeating male opponents.

While I wasn't getting experience from my opponents so far, I was in the mean time well fed and I had ample amounts of time to refine my nen. After many tinkering and replicating the 'dragons of water circling the room control technique', I was finally able to reproduce it making my control over water at an advance level.

My next match was finally near, I was surprised that my opponent at floor 101 was a six year old Killua, cute kid. On a side note, he literally packs quite a punch, if I didn't have my nen protecting me, I would have to be incapacitated right now. I was milking this fight for all its worth, as I watched killua used his disappearing trick where he blended with the shadows, I was shocked when I found out that he learned this technique this early. I decided to humor him and enlarged my aura by two meter radius around me unknowingly using En to send a where he will strike. We kept a game of cat and mouse until I was able to decipher how Killua's technique work.

**En** (圓, Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten. In Ren, aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Nen-user to constantly deploy so much who master En are typically able to extend their En to a circle of a 50m radius.[

I complimented him on his technique which he blushed?, eh? how mature is this kid?. I could probably replicate it but I decided to do a bastardized version of it that is similar but different. "Double Team." was all I said before four versions of me appeared on the stage using high speed movements creating 3 copies of me. So far, 3 is my maximum after images possibly conjured with me being the fourth.

Killua was shocked and was gaping along with the audience, using this as a distraction, I charged at Killua who was caught off guard and I won my 101th floor match via point system since he was hard to knock out. I got bumped into floor 115th for my next fight, but that's is still in three months.

With another 3 month reprieve, I began to wonder if I can recreate the water clone from the Naruto world. Thankfully, this world defies logic and nen ability relies on imagination, through much repeated trials and errors I succeeded in making a sentient water clone after two arduous months of training. The last month I used to train and conjure my water clone effectively, as well as training to produce more numbers of it. Luckily I was now able to produce 3 water clones now when I reached my third month.

My opponent on my 115th floor match was a pushover and ended in my win quite easily and I got another three month of rest. I racked my brain on what else to do, but then I remembered Haku's Ice mirrors or Crystal Ice Mirrors from Naruto and the blood bending from avatar. I decided that the first one was more beneficial than the later so I first trained on my Crystal ice mirrors and saved the blood bending in the future.

**Time Skip 3 years**

I am now 11 years old, it took me 3 years of repeated monotony of trial and errors and most importantly, hard work, resulting in it finally paid off. I mastered the crystal ice mirrors as well as its complementary Ice senbon and its variation. I was now a resident of floor 200, my techniques shown were nothing to fancy to stand out of the crowd since I have been down playing my abilities. I was also experimenting with my water clone when I accidentally unlocked a shodow water clone technique that has the qualities of the Kagebunshin in the Naruto anime.

While it was indeed aura costly, it proved useful, very useful. I can only produce 5 shadow water clones at half my aura reserve since I wan only a kid, but it was an achievement worth bragging.

I had also met Wing and some unknown male disciple when I fought one of my matches where he became one of my fans since there were only very rare kids who were strong, if any at all.

It was awkward, but it was a pleasant experience. Wing mentioned if I would be interested in the Hunter exam which I sad yes. Wing nodded approvingly and recommended next years exam to which I agreed.

I spent the rest of my year preparing and strengthening my own techniques, it was mesmerizing as well as beautiful my ice attacks were because they were now refined and not raw. I also attended the Yorkshin flea market bazaar that year where I had bought nen enchanted items and some benz knife during my exploration while using Gyo. I also couldn't believe my eyes when I saw an enchanted bag of holding and an enchanted bottomless antique nen coated canteen which proved to be a gold mine and a boon to me when I hired a hunter on examining my items.

I also participated in the auction with the selling of my findings. Collectors were buying in droves as well as a show of power, I didn't expect my benz knife to sell so well, I gained 100 billion jenny on all my auctioned stuff which was lucky.

By the end of the year, it was a signal for the hunter exam. I paid an information hunter to which he directed me towards Zaban city under a restaurant with a certain order of steak. I quickly got to my destination and ordered the right steak combination where I was lead at the back where I was given my plate number 464 by a bean shaped headed small sized man.

I was shocked to find out that this was the year the main cast of the Hunter x Hunter were going to show up judging by the place when I was led to an elevator underground.

"Oh boy." I said as I sighed where my life was going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Q & A:**

not A fan chapter 2

I think I figured out your problem. You're a good technical writer, but you don't actually know how to write coherently. Have you considered getting a Story-beta? Somebody who can go through your ides and tell you when they're dumb.

**Author:** your right I need a story beta and a regular beta to go through my grammar, while my story ideas are good, writing them is a completely different ball-game. Anyone interested please pm me. I thought I found a beta for my other stories but the person's has gone unresponsive.

* * *

milpld chapter 2

I think that there's some timeline errors...  
OC 8 years old, Killua 6 years old.  
Hunter exam - gon and killua are 12 years old, and OC should be 14 years old, NOT 12.

Zushi enters the tower around the canon hunter exam, wich means the OC couldn't have find him with 11 years, just when he was around 14, maybie 13.

are these things really errors, or this isn't canon HxH universe at all?

**Author**: Thanks for pointing that out, I fixed it now, OC is same age as Gon and Killua. My info got wrong when I remembered their age differences.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Hello everyone, my name is Zed, right now I'm in an elevator heading underground. I'm wearing some sleek clothes that I scrounged up that offers mobility and style. I'm also wearing a backpack which I modified to hold my bag of holding. It currently holds my supplies and my bottomless canteen filled with water. Yes, it strengthens my techniques at a good degree.

The elevator finally finished transporting me into the resting area where some of the familiar faces in the anime were portrayed. As usual, Tonpa introduced himself and offered his drink filled laxatives where I kindly declined saying I have my own stash.

"What stash?." Tonpa thought.

Suffice to say he was miffed by my answer when he can't see my own stash as I was only carrying a small backpack.

I replied to him that its in my magic backpack to which he just dropped the subject and backed away. He really didn't want to associate himself with loony people who were not right in the head. It was both fun and amusing to watch his reaction.

My thoughts were interrupted when a scream was heard where some contestant hands were turned into flower petals by the mysterious number 44 Hisoka who said to be careful when bumping someone and something about manners. Seeing it in real life was certainly interesting.

A bit later, Gon and his group arrived, I was still wondering how Gon's hair could be so spiky, did he use gel or something?. That will be one of the mysteries of this world. I'm so saying it a hacks if he says it's natural.

I was cut off from my thoughts when the examiner finally arrived. He introduced himself as Mr. Satotz. Another thing was, I can't see his mouth and only his mustache, how is he speaking?. I listened to his explanations about the first part of the test where we just followed him.

The test to finally started with energy as we followed Mr. Satotz who has a very strange way of walking. An hour passed and some contestants were failing miserably.

I saw Killua passed by with his skateboard and interacted with Gon. It was amusing to watch. It was very sudden, but Gon pointed at me and headed for me with Killua.

"Ne, ne, what age are you?." Gon asked curiously.

"I'm twelve, hmmm you look young too, what's your age Mr. cool spiky hair?." I asked Gon where he smiled at my hair comment.

"I'm also twelve, oh, this is my friend Killua, he's also twelve." Gon said as he introduced Killua.

Killua eyed me intently and said " There's something familiar about you, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Hmmmm, ahh, the disappearing kid, it's been a while." I said as I smiled while remembering our fight at the heavens arena.

Meanwhile Killua blushed remembering the event. "Ahh, the flirting kid." Killua said stuttering.

"Hmmm you remembered, I'm touched." I said smiling while thinking "Since when did I become a flirt?."

Gon just laughed during our interactions. He also dragged me away to introduce Leorio and Kurapica who was surprised to see Killua still blushing.

We made small talk untill Gon decided to race at the finish line which I was forced to participate, I matched their speed and was hoping for a tie which we did when we asked Mr. Satotz at the end of the first part of the first exam.

We were now part of the second part of the first exam in numere wetlands where a man-faced ape decided to try to trick the hunter exam participants. Of course Hisoka quickly remedied the situation though by throwing a nen enhanced card at both the man-faced ape and the examiner killing the man-faced ape while the real Satotz blocked the attack. That certainly verified the real examiner but that did earn Hisoka a warning.

The scene was both shocking and fascinating that I couldn't help but smile at the scene. I didn't realize that my fighting aura leaked out. I managed to reign it in time but not before Hisoka caught a whiff of it.

"Interesting." Said Hisoka while smiling at my direction.

That got several reactions out of the participants and curious people, while looking at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene while Hisoka's smile was still at full blast beaming at me.

The scene was really really creepy. Mr. Satotz decided that it was time to cut in and continue our exam. I followed Mr. Statotz in the heavily foggy swamp and decided to let nature run its course, not, I'll check out Hisoka and gauge his abilities, watching him from the TV screen is different than real life. "Dammit, my curiosity will be the death of me." I thought dryly as I speed up on the opposite direction.

I just followed the screams where it was concentrated from. I made it on time where it was Gon's group against Hisoka taking a beating.

"Oh, what have we have here?, someone's having fun without me." A voice cut through the intense atmosphere.

"Zed what are you doing here?." Asked the confused Gon.

"Zed, get away, he's very dangerous." Shouted Leorio.

"The most suitable plan would be a tactical retreat." Kurapica mentioned.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I'm sure the great magician would rather play with me neh?." I said excitedly as a trickle of bloodlust leaked trough but was not enough to get Gon's group attention but it certainly did not go unnoticed by Hisoka.

"Go, ahead, I'm sure this one will provide me with more entertainment." Said Hisoka shocking Gon and his group.

After a minute of comprehending what happened, they quickly went ahead, but not before saying be careful to me.

"Now that's out of the way, shall we?." I said in an inviting gesture while Hisoka's face made into a demented look and bloodlust quickly flooded the area, the strength could be felt by the animals as they quickly fled away.

"Ahahahahaha." I laughed hysterically as my mask of nice persona fell as well, and a flood of excitement tense atmosphere filled the area and the temperature quickly plummeted to below Zero.

Hisoka noticing this activated his nen while smiling full blast and lunged towards me with his hands coated with nen, I quickly aimed for a block with a slightly more nen empowered hand to negate the strike damage Hisoka performed.

The strike formed a powerful shockwave that could be felt far away alerting the instructors and those nen sensitive people in the vicinity, while normal people viewed it as an earthquake.

Hisoka's strikes quickly speed up, thankfully I could read them through my training at the heavens arena. Dodging and exchanging blows lasted for ten minutes, finishing the last batch of combo's, Hisoka and I jumped out the opposite direction to asses the damage.

I looked at myself and my clothes are a wreck with cuts all around me, Hisoka clothes wasn't fairing well either, but there were no visible damage and only scratches.

"I would love to continue our fight but it's nearly time for the next phase, I look forward to our next encounter..." Hisoka said as I cut him off there to introduce myself.

"It's, Zed, I'm sure we'll have a great fight next time." I said smiling while panting.

I looked at Hisoka and he was only sweating and smiling. "Damn." I thought as Hisoka's skills and my own has a huge gap.

Hisoka then used his dokuro texture ability to fix his clothes and said his goodbye and speed through the forest to the next testing exam area.

I was left alone to pondered what just hapened. In hindsight, I was pretty crazy for doing what I just did and thought "No use crying over spilled milk."

I then rummaged though my bag of holding and changed into a new set of clothes and speed through the forest following the trail of dead animals that was clearly Hisoka went through them.

I made it in the last minute thankfully and Gon came to check up on me saying it was a miracle.

"Ne, ne, what is all the fuss about." Asked Killua as he joined the group.

"Well this bastard here challenged Hisoka, he should be dead for all intense purposes but he somehow survived, it's a miracle I tell you." Said Leorio with exaggerating gestures.

"Ahhh." Killua simple nodded while looking at me like I had grown a second head.

With a gunshot, Satotz ended the first part of the exam signaling the second part of the exam. We were introduced to Menchi, with her Ankoish clothes sense from Naruto and the really really big boned Buhara who's stomach was demanding food.

The topic for the first part of the second exam was roasted pig, and everyone scrambled. I followed Gon's group who has an excellent nose for this topic. I thankfully got my own pig and tried my best to cook the oversized pig. Try as I might, my dish was only average in my estimation. I really need to expand my skills, still I passed the first part and Menchi ordered her dish, which was sushi. Again, I knew only the basics, I searched the cabinets for spices which thankfully there was soy sauce and wasabi provided, but most contestants seemed to ignore it.

I then hunted for a decent sized fish which was easy with my water bending. When I arrived, I decided to get creative and used a ice knife to sear in the flavor of the fish and added in the vinegar to the rice and shaped it into a sushi sized shape. I then added seaweed to wrap it in and also added soy sauce and a small wasabi on the side.

By the time In was ready, almost everyone was already trying to pass their dish which Hanzo blurted earlier was fish. When it was my turn, Menchi tasted it, she complimented the freshness of the fish was superb but lacked in spices, although she did compliment me with the use of the provided spices which everyone seemed to ignore. I didn't pass sadly but Menchi encouraged that I should try again, but sadly the test ended abruptly when Menchi exploded in anger. Thankfully, chairman Netero decided to intervene where Manchu reconsidered her test and we were transported to the spider eagle habitat via a blimp which the majority of the contestants passed, the spider eagle's egg was delicious though.

We rode the blimp towards our next test destination which, I guessed was the trick tower. I decided to rest in a corner but Gon and Killua found me and dragged me to explore the blimp. I seemed to witness the little game between Gon, Killua and chairman Netero playing catch ball. I declined the invitation to join of course, although I did cheer them on.

Killua used his dissapearing trick but still failed. I noticed the change in Killua as he said he gives up and exited the area. I explained to Gon I'll go check on Killua while they were still in the middle of the game.

When I finally saw Killua, I saw a dead body on his feet. A voice interrupted Killua's thought and said "Jeez, at least dispose of the dead body properly."

Killua turned and was surprised to as see me there. "You aren't disgusted by this?, your not reporting me?." Killua asked dumbfounded.

"Jeez, you really should be careful, your not excactly normal, I guess I also fit in that category since I challenged Hisoka, what was I thinking really?." I said to him.

3...2...1

"Huh?, come to think of you did challenge him, I guess your an okay guy if your cool with this, now that your here, help me dispose of this body, he's heavy." Killua said as I replied wait a yes boss which Killua laughed.

After storing the body in a secluded closet, "God, the janitor is going to have a surprise." I thought when Gon finally caught up to us and asked "What did I miss?." Gon asked.

"I was just telling Zed here that my family are all assasins." Killua said with a straight face gauging Gon's answer.

"Your father and mother too?." Gon said interested.

3...2...1

"Ahahahahahahaha." Killua laughed, as he finally calmed down he said "You guys are wierd, normally people would get scared and run off when I say that."

"Meh, gotta make a living somewhere." I said earning an understanding look by Killua, after all, it is a lucrative business.

"I still want you to be my friend, you guys are my first friends since I left whale island." Gon said happily.

"Well, you don't seem to be against an assassin to be your friend, I'll gladly be your friend." Killua said in a genuine smile.

"Well if your sure, I warn you I'm weird." I said to them and they just laughed at my antics.

We continued exploring where we found an extra room where we sleepy for the next phase of the exam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Sorry for the late update.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and washed my face, I then took breakfast with Gon and the gang. It didn't take long for our ride to meet its destination, Trick tower. Our group followed the people outside to find that we are on top of a very tall tower surrounded by ravenous beasts, mostly flying types.

I examined the sorrounding places and notice some loose floor board. I was inspecting the hollow section intently that I never noticed Kill us sneaked up on me and startled me by saying "Boo."

I quickly reacted by jumping at at he opposite direction trigerring the narrow pathway of the floor board making me separated from the group. Meanwhile, I heard Killua just said "oops." while I was falling through the floor board.

I quickly took a look at my sorrounding, it looked a locked room, there was buzz in the intercom and said, "Welcome to the path of the prickly thorns, basically, this path is filled with deadly traps and the mortality rate is 50%, good luck." Explained the voice in the intercom who I guessed was Mr. Lippo the blacklist hunter.

I shrugged the warning off and continued on, I encountered and evaded various pitfall, arrows, flamethrower, and boulder traps but I managed to evade them in record time and finished the course in record time. I dint expect to finish second though shocking me when I arrived at the exit spot

**Time Skip next phase of Exam.**

Everything in the trick tower followed in the anime. It was time for the fourth phase of the exam. We were to be stranded on an island for a week and we have to get some of the participans number pin via a point system.

I didn't bother reading mine as I just grabbed some random participants number, someone I don't know of course. I was really comfortable in the wilds, after all, I have a mini refrigerator I can always make to preserve my hunts. I quickly recall and trained all my moves that week as I waited.

A week passed and here are the number of contestant that passed.

* * *

-Me

-Gitakkur (Illumi)

-Hisoka

-Hanzo

-Gon

-Leorio

-Killua

-Kurapica

-Bodoro

-Pokkle

* * *

Chairman Netero each gave us an interview and I gave him my honest answer.

We arrived at the final phase of the exam in a taj-mahal like building. Our test was a simple elimination tournament, but only one person will fail this phase.

The first round of the elimination tournament was between me and Hanzo.

"Give up now, I'm warning you, I'm a fully trained ninja, you have better luck with the other contestants." Said Hanzo seriously.

"Funny, I should say the same thing to you, but where going out to find out, proctor please start." I said.

"Start." Said chairman Netero.

"Double team!." I said as there were ten after images of me encircling Hanzo.

"What!." Hanzo said in surprised and let his guard down enabling me to get behind his back and activated my technique.

"Water prison!." I said as tons of water quickly spouted of y nen cateen encasing Hanzo in a water like dome with only his head above the marble like prison.

"Urgh!, I can't move, it feels like I'm in a ton of pressure." Said Hanzo.

The contestants were quite shocked at my display, Netero was analyzing me intently while Hisoka was licking his lips at such a blatant display of ability. Gon was saying 'wow', while Killua was impressed at his rival.

"As you can see, I have control over the field, do you give up Mr. Hanzo or do I have to drown you untill you say yes?." I said to him.

Hanzo I gulped and finally said "I forfeit." ending the match in my favor.

Gon asked me alot of questions but I just said that most of what I did comes from a separate form of special training like when Killua was an assasin. This training would be available when we pass the Hunter exams normally but some people such as myself discovered it accidentally especially when you get past level 200 at the heavens arena, I explained to which Killuas eyes widened and Gon replied.

"Neh, neh, you can teach us right?." Gon said with the puppydog eyes.

"Hmm, let me check, Mr. chairman!." I shouted at chairman Netero.

"Yes?."

"Will I be allowed to teach whomever I deemed worthy about the craft?, especially if they pass the hunter's exam?." I said to the chairman with a straight face.

"Well, I trust your judgement, normally they will be assigned a teacher if the pass the hunter exam, but very well, I'll allow it if you deem then worthy." Chairman Netero said with a twinkle in his eyes while thingking _"Yes, less paperwork, I don't have to assign a teacher for those kids, especially if they have someone to teach them the nen basics."_

"Well, I guess I can teach you guys if I deem you worthy in the basics, I'm new to it myself and I'm hardly the professional type." I said to Gon.

"Yatta!." Said the excited Gon.

Killua was now thinking of passing the exam instead of playing for fun.

In the end, only Bodoro the martial artist failed the exam and Illumi contacted us after the exam.

"Well, well, Killua, mom and dad has been looking for you, I was going to punish you for your choice of friends, but having one decent person to help you grow as an assasin changed my mind to punish you, I called Dad and he says he forgives you, but you have to come visit him." Said Illumi as he left.

"Well, that's good news, I also got information from Hisoka that on July 1st, the phantom troupe will be there at Yorkshin City, I'll meet you guys there Ok?." Said Kurapica.

"Okay!." Me, Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapica agreed.

"I'll meet you guys later too, I have to study to become a doctor, I can pawn of my Hunter card to get to a university." Said Leorio as he left.

"Well, it's only us now, wanna go visit my family with me?." Killua asked hopefully.

"Ok." Said Gon cheerfully.

"Sure, maybe we can ask your dad for some tips on some training?." I said jokingly.

"Huh?, your serious?, do you want to be an assasin?." Asked Killua in shock.

"Hmm, I don't know, but it's good to learn from strong people, I'm sure your dad has some advice, or we can go to heavens arena to train and make money. Gon definitely needs to get stronger, Ging is a triple class hunter and finding him is also a test." I suggested .

"Ahh." Said Gon remembering his chat with Mr. Satotz about his father.

"Okay, I'll ask my dad, I'm glad I have friends like you guys." Said Killua happily.

And so we went on a journey towards Padokia to Kukuroo mountain, home to the Zoldyck assasins.


End file.
